


[Podfic] One Word For It: At Least There's The Football, Part 3

by sheffiesharpe, skepticaldreamer



Series: [Podfic] At Least There's The Football [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticaldreamer/pseuds/skepticaldreamer
Summary: Podfic for At Least There's The Football, Part 3: One Word For It





	[Podfic] One Word For It: At Least There's The Football, Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Word for It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232835) by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe). 



> Anthea's Hot toddy:  
> 2 oz bourbon  
> juice of 1/2 lemon (or orange), plus slice of lemon for garnish  
> 1 whole cinnamon stick  
> 2 whole dried cloves  
> 1 T honey or maple syrup  
> Top off with hot water, steep for 5 minutes

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/ot4a01yrdabd8bj/One_Word_For_It.mp3/file>


End file.
